


Get My Paws On You

by XiuChen4Ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempted Consensual Non-Con, Except Minseok Is Terrible At Pretending Not To Like It, M/M, PWP, Safewords, Short Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever
Summary: Minseok is a tease.  Jongdae tries to punish him.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 130
Collections: Down to Business





	Get My Paws On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts), [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts), [dejakyu (dietsoba)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/gifts), [unnieunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/gifts).

> Evidently all the cool kids are doing this???  
I had to force myself to stop writing it. I still want to go back and add more. There should clearly be a round two, and more worldbuilding, and despite the title, neither of them has animal features, who the hell even am I?

The sweater paws are the last straw.

Minseok plays innocent very well—too well to actually  _ be _ innocent. He just wanders contentedly through life with fluffy hair begging to be petted, big eyes to blink slowly at his victims, that full lower lip he tugs at with thumb or teeth like he has no idea what that does to people.

And today he’s doing it in an oversized hoodie—one of  _ Jongdae’s _ oversized hoodies—just standing there in front of Jongdae’s bookshelf like he’s seriously contemplating what to read rather than how exactly to cause his boyfriend to combust.

Jongdae knows the game. But he’s a mere mortal, after all. 

He growls as he sets his laptop aside and stomps over to the unfairly appealing man. He slides both arms around his sturdy waist from behind, burying his frustrated groan in the fleece between Minseok’s shoulder blades.

“Nice to see you, too?” Minseok chuckles, patting Jongdae’s hands.

“You’re terrible.”

“So you’re hugging me?”

“So I’m fucking you. Get that little butt in bed.”

Minseok laughs. “If you think this is some kind of punishment, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“It  _ is _ a punishment. You don’t get to enjoy it.” Jongdae uses his grip around Minseok’s middle to drag him toward their room.

“I always enjoy it, though.”

“Well, pretend you’re not.”

Minseok snorts. “Oh, no. Please don’t fuck me with your gorgeous cock.”

He sounds entirely unconvincing, so Jongdae tosses him on the bed with another growl. 

“Why are you like this? Who let you be this way?”

“Be what way?” Minseok shimmies out of his sweatpants, revealing a sinful lack of underwear. 

“You know.” Jongdae scowls at his love before tugging his own shirt over his head. 

By the time the fabric clears his head, Minseok’s laying there, legs fallen open, slowly stroking himself with the fingertips and thumb peeking from one sweater paw. The other paw is trailing down his face to brush against that edible lower lip. He blinks angelically up at Jongdae.

“Yes,  _ that _ way,” Jongdae snarls, pouncing on the infuriating man. “You’re not sweet and innocent  _ at all, _ hyung.” He tugs the offensive sweatshirt up and over Minseok’s head, revealing that chiseled torso. “I know it.” Jongdae undoes his own pants. “You know it.” He shoves them down his hips. “Yet you do this to me  _ every time.” _

Minseok’s already reaching for the lube, tossing it to Jongdae with an unrepentant smile. “It’s so much fun to rile you up.”

“I’ll show you riled up.”

He does, prepping his lover with aggressive fingers, sucking at his cock with more grazes of teeth than usual.

“Yes, Dae,” Minseok gasps when Jongdae prods against that special spot.

“You’re not supposed to be enjoying this.”

“Oh right. Am I supposed to be victimized or unimpressed?”

“Victimized, please. So I’m not the only one suffering.”

Minseok laughs. “As you wish.” 

A moment later, there’s a little hitch in Minseok’s breath. Jongdae looks up to see him pouting. With actual tears in his big stupid eyes.

Jongdae pulls his fingers out of Minseok and sits back on his heels, head dropped back, huffing at the ceiling.

_ “Hyuuung,” _ he whines. “Now you’re ruining it for me, too. Why are you such an ass?”

Laughing, Minseok sits up to pull Jongdae back down on top of him. “Sorry, ChenChen. How about I just say ‘hate’ instead of ‘love’ and ‘bad’ instead of ‘good’ and ‘no’ instead of ‘yes?’

Jongdae nods against his shoulder. “But you have to say ‘avocado’ if you actually want me to stop. I don’t really wanna do anything you dislike. I just get so mad that you wind me up so easily.”

Minseok snorts. “Why ‘avocado?’”

“Because it’s cute the way you say it.”

“You’re such a dork. I hate you so much.”

Jongdae grins. “Yeah, just like that.”

He slicks himself and pushes inside to a chorus of nos and bads. He starts thrusting, only to be informed vehemently that he’s a bad boy, bad boyfriend, horrible person and Minseok hates him, will hate him forever, no, don’t, stop, not like that.

And all the while Minseok is trying so hard not to smile, so hard not to arch up against him, fisting the pillow on either side of his head in what’s probably an effort not to touch himself or Jongdae.

“That’s it,” Jongdae grunts. “Take it, hyung. You just lay there and take it, you terrible little tease.”

“Noooo,” Minseok moans as Jongdae wraps a rough hand around his leaking dick. He comes with a low, throaty groan. “You’re awful, you fucking  _ monster.” _

The words are in such contrast to his blissed-out face that Jongdae’s laughing as he empties himself into Minseok’s spasming body. Hips pressed to Minseok’s ass, Jongdae folds forward to kiss him through his chuckles and Minseok’s faux protests.

“You are terrible at this game,” he informs his aegyo-pouting hyung.

“I told you, Chenny-Chenny. I always enjoy it. Why do you think I entice you all the time?”

“I fucking  _ knew  _ it.”

Minseok smooths the hair away from Jongdae’s forehead. “Can you blame me? I have this sweet and sexy guy just sitting around like he has no idea how hot he is. It’s enough to drive a man crazy.”

He leans up for a kiss and Jongdae eagerly lowers his head, loving the taste of Minseok’s satisfied smile.

Next time, though, it’s going to be  _ Jongdae _ who wears the sweater paws in this relationship.


End file.
